Sebastion Gilberti (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Bastion | Aliases = Arnold Rodriguez, Master Mold, Nicholas Hunter, Nimrod, Template | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly leader of the , secret leader of the , , , , , | Relatives = Master Mold (previous incarnation, status unknown); Nimrod (previous incarnation); Rose Gilberti (foster mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Operation: Zero Tolerance base, New Mexico | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 3" | Weight = 375 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mutant exterminator; former government operative | Education = | Origin = Bastion was created when Nimrod and Master Mold were merged by the Siege Perilous; Robot/Android | PlaceOfBirth = Siege Perilous | Creators = Mark Waid; Andy Kubert | First = X-Men Vol 2 52 | Death = X-Men: Blue Vol 1 28 | Quotation = NO! Fools! Release me now! You have no idea what you are up against! | Speaker = Bastion | QuoteSource = Astonishing X-Men Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Origin Bastion was "born" when the giant robotic Sentinel Master Mold, having absorbed the advanced Sentinel prototype Nimrod into its systems, fought the X-Men who saw no other way to stop the virtually indestructible amalgam except to force it through the Siege Perilous, a pan-dimensional portal which subjects those who pass through to the judgment of the universe's higher powers. Re-emerging from the portal as an amnesiac Human/Sentinel hybrid with a seemingly immortal essence, he was taken in by a woman named Rose Gilberti. Living with Rose, she adopted him as a surrogate son and gave him the name Sebastion Gilberti. He began to hear about America's mutant problem. At some point, Bastion fell in with anti-mutant groups, like Graydon Creed's Friends of Humanity. Operation: Zero Tolerance Bastion's prime directives were soon reawakened, and he began assembling the international anti-mutant strike force Operation: Zero Tolerance (OZT). They attempted to reconfigure the Sentinel force assembled by Project: Wideawake, but Bastion deemed most of them outdated. Instead, he had a number of humans secretly outfitted with nano-technology to be Prime Sentinels. After Professor X voluntarily turned himself in after the events of Onslaught, Bastion confined him in an OZT facility along with the artificially-created mutant Mannites. Bastion also killed a Daily Bugle reporter who was going to report on Graydon Creed's history. He then captured Jubilee. Soon after, Bastion put OZT into full effect, utilizing the Prime Sentinels and quickly capturing several X-Men members. Bastion took control of the Xavier Institute and accessed Xavier's files in search of the Xavier Protocols, despite opposition from Cable and Caliban of X-Force. The captured X-Men and Jubilee ultimately managed to escape. OZT was shut down by the U.S. government after Henry Peter Gyrich and Senator Robert Kelly asked the President of the United States to intervene. Bastion was remanded into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, but he escaped and returned to the former OZT facility. There, he absorbed the energy from the Master Mold unit with which he had created the Prime Sentinels and sought to transform Machine Man into the Sentinel Supreme. He was opposed by Cable, and seemingly destroyed. Bastion survived and was recaptured by S.H.I.E.L.D. Death was sent to kill the Mannites, but also attacked Bastion, leaving only his head intact. Bastion's head was recovered by the robotic Gatekeeper servants of the techno-organic being Mainspring. Bastion co-opted one of the Gatekeeper's bodies, and used it to attack the techno-organic hero Warlock and his allies, being eventually defeated. Bastion's head was later recovered by Mainspring, who stripped away the layers of his programming to reveal the original Master Mold's source code and, using the alien transmode virus he was infected with, rewrote Bastion's programming, transforming him into Template. The virus soon took complete control of Template and forced him to construct a Babel Spire on Earth to signal the alien Technarchy. To oppose them, Mainspring destroyed himself along with Template, while Warlock managed to destroy the Babel Spire. Bastion's head was later retrieved by U.S. government agents in order to access the information he had stolen from Xavier's files. The information was retrieved by Shadowcat, Wolverine, and Gambit, but not before Bastion attempted to sow mistrust among them by confronting them with misleading holographic scenarios. Although they got the files, the X-Men were showing signs of doubt within themselves and their team. X-Force After the events of the Messiah Complex, the Purifiers infiltrated a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility with the help of some double agents and stole back Bastion's head and reattached it to a Nimrod's body. Once online, he alerted the Purifiers to the presence of the mutant team X-Force in their church. After their escape, Bastion realized there was no terrestrial force that could destroy the X-Men and finally eliminate the remaining mutant population, so he created one by capturing some of the prominent enemies of the X-Men and resurrecting others that had been dead. He took control of them by implanting the techno-organic virus of Magus on them. After that, he faced a coup d'état from Matthew Risman and his Choir, while also contending with the X-Force team which had followed Archangel, who sensed his stolen wings within the Choir. Bastion fought Wolverine, but calculated that the risk was too high to fight him directly and escaped with the resurrected X-Men enemies. Second Coming As part of Bastion and the Human Council's plan to kill the Messiah Child and destroy mutantkind, when Cable and Hope returned to the current time, Bastion ordered William Stryker's Purifiers, the Leper Queen's Sapien League, and Cameron Hodge's Right Smiley Faces to kill them. As a secondary plan, he ordered the death of all teleporters and transportation on the X-Men's Utopia base. A large dome appeared over the Bay Area to cut off the X-Men from escape or help. Once the dome was activated, Bastion opened a dimensional portal from his home reality to allow in more Nimrod-Series Sentinels. Like the original Nimrod, these Sentinels were able to detect, analyze and adapted to mutant powers. They were also self-repairing. The X-Men were barely able to subdue them, and several X-Men sustained severe injuries. Every five minutes a wave of five new Nimrod Sentinels continued to appear through the portal. Only by sending X-Force, Cable, and Cypher into the future to reprogram the signal and destroy the Nimrod Master Molds were the X-Men successful in defeating them. , & }} In order for the other members of X-Force to return to the current timeline, Cable was forced to go entirely techno-organic and held open the time portal sealing his own fate. Deciding that he would end the problem himself by killing Hope by his own hand, Bastion attacked. Hope, filled by the rage of losing Cable and the manifestation of her mutation, utterly destroyed Bastion and his dome in a single blast of tremendous energy. Mutantkind's Savior Unbeknownst to everyone, Bastion had managed to avoid death by escaping into the future. Severely damaged and with his systems compromised by the time-travel, Bastion found himself in a future where mutants were still endangered, this time due to toxicity of the Terrigen Mists to them. His time on said future made him realize that he wouldn't have a purpose if mutantkind vanished from Earth, prompting him to decide to save them so he could continue doing his utility function. Back in the present, Bastion reprogrammed a group of Sentinels to help him carry out his new mission, and they soon started to refer to themselves as mutants due to their new programming. When his Mutant Sentinels were confronted by the time-displaced original X-Men while aiding a new mutant who had emerged in Barcelona, Bastion had them captured and brought to his presence so he could try to convince them into joining his cause. However, the X-Men realized what Bastion was up to and made him reveal the truth, leading to a battle between the mutant team and the robots. Seeing the battle as pointless, Bastion fled with his Sentinels. After Hydra took control of the United States of America under the leadership of a Cosmic Cube-altered Captain America, mutants were given part of Northern California so that they would not interfere with Hydra's new regime. Bastion started to work with Miss Sinister, Emma Frost, and Havok in order to use the Mothervine virus, a catalyst for artificial mutations, on a global scale. Following Mothervine's global release, Emma Frost turned against her allies after discovering the mutants generated by Mothervine could have their will subjugated. She liberated the group of young X-Men that carried out a failed assault against the masterminds behind Mothervine and attacked Havok and Bastion. The X-Man Xorn sacrificed himself and killed Bastion, swallowing him with the black hole inside his head. | Powers = Cybernetic Body: As a cybernetic life form he possesses all of the various superhuman attributes: * Superhuman Strength: His cybernetic body makes him inhumanly strong well beyond the human limit. * Superhuman Speed: As a cybernetic life form he can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Durability: As a cybernetic life form his construction makes him very durable. * Superhuman Stamina: As a cybernetic life form he can exert itself well beyond the human limit. * Superhuman Agility: As a cybernetic life form his agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Adaptation: Like all sentinels, he can assess the particular mutant abilities of his adversary and then modify his internal and external mechanism to compensate. * Quick Self-Repair: The nanites in his body provides him a self-repair similar to a Healing Factor. After exposure to the blending of T.O. virus, his mechanical regeneration was vastly improved upon by many leagues. * Techno-Organic Wings: His transformation into a Nimrod based sentinel bestowed him with four techno-organic wings which he could use for aviation and defense. ** Flight: flight via jet boots and his wingspan. * Technoforming: Bastion can command and control computer systems and Sentinels with his computer brain alone. Even being able to commandeer and re-purpose robotic bodies for himself by supplementing his head onto their chassis. When exposed to the modified strain of Technarchy Virus by the villain Mainspring. Bastion, as Template, gained the ability to transmute inorganic matter into techno-mechanical material with which he had complete and total control over. ** Sentinel Creation: Bastion has the natural ability to create cyborg mutant killers called Prime Sentinels using a nanite based conversion process. These powers were magnified many times over with the introduction of the T.O. Virus into his system, now bastion's sentinel tech Robotization enables the creation of Nimrod like Omega Prime Sentinels in those whom he's resurrected within his Council. ** Size Alteration: Through his mastery of techno kinetic matter manipulation, Template could easily change and adjust his mass and height to monolithic proportions by converting and absorbing transmoded matter into itself. ** Techno Shifting: Bastion's technorganic frame has vast metamorphic capabilities, so much so that he could merge himself into any mechanical, cybernetic or techno mechanical substance he pushed his consciousness through. Changing anything or anyone else around him along with his form at will. Through this he is able to assume his normalized and Nimrod forms at will. *** Techno-Kinetic Possession: Through his metamorphic abilities he could cast his will into any and every form of machinery or anything his virulent substance infects. *** Infection: Bastion can infect others with his Techno-Organic Virus giving them some of his unique abilities. *** Mechanical Construct Creation: Shifting his technomorphic biomass enables bastion to generate new appendages and weaponry with a thought. Such as techno-organic wings for flight and missile pods generated from his shoulders. ** Resurrection/Reanimation: Using his mastery of the transmode virus Bastion was able to resurrect his select generals and commanders within his Human Council to aid in the extinction of Mutants. ** Hive Senses: He can access the senses of those he infects with his T.O. Strain, interfacing with their minds and thought processes. Everything his infectee sees he see's and through this connection he can feed them necessary information or bestow them with computerized senses in order to utilize and asses strategic advantages. * Energy Manipulation: Bastion had some modicum energy manipulation and casting abilities. A capacity which was only made stronger as he became a Transmode/Celestial Tech enhanced Nimrod series sentinel. ** Energy Projection: Able to shoot energy blasts from his hands and has laser vision he can fire from the eyes. During his final battle with hope, he showed he could project energy from his mouth as well. ** Energy Shielding: Having been augmented through the Transmode Virus, he could project energy barriers of varying size and resilience. Once having erected a massive shield dome around the city of New York stretching from the bay area all the way to Utopia. * Psychic Immunity: It is also immune to psychic reading from telepaths. * Space/Time Migration: With the resurgence of his Nimrod programming. Bastion could freely traverse the timestream to access the alternate timeline which part of himself hails from. He can also travel to alternate futures, this of coarse was accidental. ** Teleportation: Bastion has a natural ability to warp to and from different locations under his own power, even choosing who he takes along with him in the jump. ** Time Travel: He has the latent ability to travel to and from the future at will. ** Portal Creation: Bastion had the power to open rifts to the alternate timeline where he originates from in order to summon more Nimrod Sentinels. | Abilities = Genius Intelligence | Strength = Superhuman, able to lift at least 10 tons of weight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Laser pistol. | Notes = * An X-Men character named Bastion was first mentioned during the Age of Apocalypse in . Since that Bastion was a former Horseman of Apocalypse, however, he likely had no connection to the post-Sentinel entity Bastion. | Trivia = | Marvel = Bastion | Wikipedia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Bring on the Bad Guys: Bastion - Man From the Machine * Sentinels }} Category:Second Coming casualties Category:Nimrods Category:Master Molds Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Sentinels Category:Technopaths Category:Regeneration Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Cyborgs Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:Time Travelers Category:Chronokinesis Category:Teleporters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Winged Characters Category:Interdimensional Travelers